


not made of glass

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry doesn't, Cisco worries a lot, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco worries about Barry a lot more than he lets on. Barry doesn't like to be fussed over and he proves to Cisco that he's just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not made of glass

**Author's Note:**

> this is (a drabble) basically re-telling the episode [1x03] up until Barry wakes up.

Every time Barry didn't answer over the earpiece, Cisco panicked to himself. Sure, Barry was extraordinary, and a superhero for all intents and purposes, but he wasn't _indestructible_. And they didn't have all his strengths and weaknesses figured out yet, they were never really sure when he'd be okay or not.

But especially this time, when Barry was going after a meta-human who could manipulate poisonous gas and wasn't answering, Cisco definitely panicked.

Dr. Wells was holding the mic tightly, repeatedly calling Barry's name. Cisco was right there with him, but he knew how important this whole project-thing with Barry was to him, so he said the most calming thing he could think of.

"His vitals are weak, but he's alive, Dr. Wells. I'm sure he's fine."

Cisco didn't let himself believe that that was it. Something could still happen to Barry if he didn't answer soon - 

Barry burst into the room, slamming into the desk between Dr. Wells and Cisco, wheezing horribly.

"I can't breathe!" he gasped, sliding onto the floor between them. Dr. Wells' eyes were wide with alarm.

Cisco did was he always does when Barry's not 100% okay: panicked. And froze, which was even worse.

Dr. Wells noticed and told Cisco what to do. "He needs oxygen, go get the crash cart!"

Cisco bolted, and then Barry was lying on the bed with Caitlin standing over him and Barry telling her to _cut him open_. Dr. Wells told her what to do but she still looked terrified and Cisco couldn't blame her.

"I can't give you _any anaesthetic,_ your metabolism will burn right through it," she said and Cisco's own heart stopped.

"I heal quick, remember?" was all Barry said.

Dr. Wells said to do it and then Caitlin was _asking Cisco for a syringe_. Cisco picked up the needle and stared at it, sympathetically horrified at its size, but he didn't want Barry to know that.

"This is gonna hurt _a lot_ ," Caitlin told him, but Cisco was more into the sugarcoating method. _Who wants to hear about how it'll hurt when they're about to get stabbed with a needle?_

"It's a small needle, you probably won't even feel it," he told Barry, but he handed it over anyway.

"You're definitely going to feel it," Caitlin said, and then the needle was in Barry's chest and Cisco closed his eyes.

   ••

When Barry woke up, Cisco was still right there. Dr. Wells went with Caitlin to run tests on the gas sample they took from his chest, but Cisco stuck around.

Barry grinned. "Are you going to be the one I always wake up to in here?"

Cisco shrugged. "Probably. Unless you decide to stop almost getting yourself killed."

"Nah." Barry tried to sit up, but all the wires and electrodes he was hooked up to didn't let him get very far. He laid back.

"Oh," Cisco said. "I could probably take those off of you now."

The wires came off easily, but he decided to remove the electrodes more gently than was necessary. Barry noticed his hands shaking.

His brow furrowed in the familiar way it does when he doesn't understand something. "Cisco?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Cisco nodded, avoiding Barry's eyes. He was _here_ and he was _fine_ , but Cisco couldn't get the thought of him _not being_ out of his head.

"Cisco..."

"You just weren't answering!" Cisco blurted. He'd gotten everything disconnected and stepped back a little so Barry could swing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"You weren't answering, and then you came back and you were _poisoned_ , and then Caitlin was sticking a huge ass  _needle_ into the middle of your _chest_!"

Barry didn't look any less unsure. "Cisco, I'm fine."

"But what if you weren't?"

It'd be stupid to start this argument, Cisco knew, but Barry had nearly been fucking poisoned. His cells could regenerate and heal a few cuts and a broken bone, but poison is poison. No matter how much Barry hated fussing, Cisco was worried.

"But I _am_ ," Barry said firmly. He grabbed Cisco's wrist and brought his hand up to his bare chest. Cisco blushed as his fingers spread out over Barry's heart and he could feel the hummingbird-fast beating of it.

Barry's tone softened. "I'm okay."

With really no reason to, Cisco pressed the issue.  "But what if you -"

A lot of wind and a bit of a head rush found Cisco sitting on the edge of the bed and Barry standing in front of him. Barry was still gripping Cisco's hand, and he leaned down slow enough to be seen, but Cisco still didn't expect to be kissed.

Barry pressed their lips together sweetly and slowly because he wanted to be like that. Cisco knew if Barry really wanted to, he could've kissed him without Cisco even knowing. (He'll think about how weird that is later.) But this is it and it's happening and Cisco thinks his heart is beating at a speed that might match Barry's.

Barry pulled back but he kept Cisco's hand in his.

"I'm fine," he said. He was a really nice shade of pink, but Cisco knew he must be, too, when Barry smiled at little.

"I know."


End file.
